


A Question of Love

by SnowyFrostShadow



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Second Dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyFrostShadow/pseuds/SnowyFrostShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“And I guess I realized at that moment that I really did love her. Because there was nothing to gain, and that didn’t matter” - S. Chbosky.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Love

It had snuck up on him. This most hateful of curses. He wasn't sure how long it had tailed him. One didn't simply wake with such an annoying and almost painful longing as this. She filled his thoughts. Her intelligence, her determination, her strength, and perhaps most beautiful of all, her resolve. No matter what he did to her or how many Normbots he sent to destroy her and her pesky little resistance, she kept fighting. Her spirit, her beautiful yet accursed spirit could not be broken.

  
If he truly was a genius, he’d build an inator to remove these feelings. Make it so he was incapable of ever loving someone. It would definitely make him more evil….yet, he was reluctant to do so.

  
He wasn’t exactly sure _why_ he was reluctant, but he had a feeling it had to do with _her_. Or rather that feeling he got whenever he was near her or even looked at her. He was afraid he had become addicted to it. Few things nowadays really had his heart pound, but one look at her….she made things just a little more interesting.

  
Made _life_ more interesting.

  
This curse….this thing people called ‘love’….was so very vexing. He wanted to lock her up in the deepest dungeon they had…but he also wanted her by his side. To tell her how very lovely she was, to shower her in jewels and trinkets…but he wanted to crush her. Defeat her once and for all.

  
Because the more he thought of her, the less he wanted to harm her.

  
“SIR! I HAVE APPREHENDED THE REBEL LEADER! HOW SHOULD SHE BE DOOMED?”

  
At the sound of the Normbot’s cheery voice, Karl pulled himself out of his thoughts and studied the individual in front of him. Up close and not trying to throw a punch at him she seemed…different. He wasn’t sure how, she still stood defiant, fists clenched despite the heavy metal cuffs on her wrist, chin raised, daring him to say she was doomed. Her eyes…ah. _That_ was what was different. He could see her eyes for once. And, interestingly enough, she was dressed as a civilian.

She hadn't been apprehended as a member as the resistance then. Which meant the Normbots were getting smarter, or been reprogrammed with more images of her from various surveillance cameras.

Here was his chance. One word. That was it. And she would be gone. These _feelings_ would be gone. And with her gone, the resistance would lose its drive and fall apart. They were just children after all, how focused could they be if their leader was out of the picture?

“SIR?”

Or he could dismiss the Normbot, have it leave the room, under the pretense of eliminating her personally and make a deal with her instead…his boss need never to know…he was on business trip to gain more allies for the empire…

Karl bit the inside of his cheek. Decisions decisions. By now there was a questioning look in her gaze. She was probably wondering what was taking him so long, what form of torture would her death be. He examined her a little longer before turning his attention to the waiting Normbot and sneered.

“That’s not her.”

“BUT SIR-”

A well-aimed paperweight to the head shut the thing up. “Are you _questioning_ me? I’ve dealt with and fought with the resistance several times. I have _seen_ their leader numerous times, enough times that I could easily recognize her. That. Isn’t. Her. Now, I want you out of my sight before I decide to melt you down for scrap metal!”

The red light on the helmet seemed to flicker a little before the robot backed out of the room. Satisfied, Karl turned his attention back to her as he leaned back in his chair. To say she was stunned would be an understatement. Her eyes were nearly popping out of her head as her jaw threatened to hit the floor.

Might as well continue this little act. Pulling out an official looking form as well as a pen, he gave her a bored look. “I swear, they get dumber every day. Name?”

"Laura Croft."

A rare smile crossed his face at her answer. While still obviously surprised by her ‘lucky’ break, her defiance still shone bright as ever. He smirked. If that’s how she wanted to play, fine. “It just so happens I have a dooming set up for a ‘Laura Croft’ today set up at three thirty. And would you look at that, five minutes till! Good thing we found you, hmm?” He reached a hand under his desk. There was nothing there, but she didn't need to know that. “I’ll just call in that normbot aga-“

"Candace Flynn! My name’s…Candace Flynn."

He could tell she was telling the truth this time. She was glaring at him again. No doubt angry that she’d been ‘forced’ into telling him her real name. Giving him a way to track her and no doubt her family. Amused, yet keeping his expression and tone neutral, he jolted down her name on the form. “Reason of apprehension?”

She scowled. She seemed to be getting more of her fire back. Interesting. Apparently nothing kept her surprised for long.

“I was walking home and that stupid bucket of bolts grabbed me thinking I was part of some resistance. Which probably doesn't even exist!”

“I see.” He didn't look up from the form as he continued to write. “Offenses; Disrespect to a member of office, temper, and being on the street without proper regulation papers. I’ll be sure that your residence receives proper billing. Failure to comply as I’m sure you’re aware will result in dooming. Normbot AA174-0 will escort you home.”

She tensed, no doubt ready to attack him, as she was grabbed by the same normbot who’d brought her in. That was fortunate, he would only have to rewrire one normbot later. As soon as the two were no longer in his office, he picked up the form, studied it for a moment before placing it in a pocket to burn later.

He was entering a dangerous game, a game that would likely result in death. But…for some reason, he wasn't too concerned over it. Perhaps it was because he finally knew her name. Or because he was bored, and this…game was going to be interesting. Regardless, he looked forward to their next encounter. And to her expression when he referred to her by name in battle.

Yes. This would be interesting indeed.


End file.
